


The Perfect Halloween:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Celebrations, Children, Consensual, Daughters, Descendants - Freeform, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e06 Na Pilikua Nui (Monsters), Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Family Dinner, Friendship, General, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Married Couple, Married Life, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Organ Transplantation, Party, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage, Sewing, Slash, Sons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8434435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Charlie was disappointed that the Disney's The Descendants Cast was not coming to perform at the annual hospital party, So Grace, Will, & Samantha had an idea to fix the situation, What is it?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss out on anything!!!!*





	

*Summary: Charlie was disappointed that the Disney's **_The Descendants_** Cast was not coming to perform at the annual hospital party, So Grace, Will,  & Samantha had an idea to fix the situation, What is it?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss out on anything!!!!*

 

Charles "Charlie" Williams Edwards was so disappointed, he was in tears, when his sister, Grace Williams, their dad, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, & their stepfather, Commander Steve McGarrett came into his hospital room to visit, & when they saw the teary-eyed little four year old, They were concern, & Grace took the initiative & asked this of him.

 

"Charlie, What's wrong, Baby ?", she asked, she always hates to her brother so sad, after everything that he had been through. " ** _The Descendants_** aren't coming, We watched the movie last week,  & the Cast got called Nurse Kelly, & said they would sing at our party, But then, They had to go to another party, So, We won't have any fun music or dancing for it", The Young Williams was thinking, If **_The Descendants_** can't come to them, She will bring them to **_The Descendants_** , Danny & Steve knew that she had something already in mind, but didn't bother to ask.

 

The Visit went perfect, then Grace said with a smile, "I have a perfect solution for Charlie's problem, Me, Will, Samantha, & a couple of our friends will dress up like the cast, The kids are little, they won't suspect a thing", The Five-O Commander nodded, & had to give his stepdaughter props for a wonderful idea, "I think that it's a wonderful idea, & I will help with anything", "Well, Danno, How about some of your Halloween Sugar Ghost Cookies ?", The Blond smiled, & said, "Sure, Baby, Whatever you want", Steve said, "I can help sew up some costumes", "Perfect, Thanks, Dad", & she will speak the rest of the ohana, the next day, & fill them in on what she wants them to do.

 

"I will definitely build the stage," Captain Lou Grover said, as he loves kids, & would do anything for them, "I can hook up a stereo system, so it travel nicely through the room", Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly said, "Me & Abby can find all the stuff for the costumes, so it will be easy for Steve to put together", Officer Kono Kalakaua said, as she looked at Inspector Abby Dunn, & the beautiful blond nodded with approval & said, "I can help Danny too with the treats", Will & Samantha said, "We will gather our friends, & start on the routines for the songs", Grace said with a nod, "I will meet you later at my place". Renee said, "I can help wrangle the kids in, Make sure that the nurses on duty enjoy the show too", "This **_will_** be the perfect Halloween ever", Grace said happily, as they all went out to celebrate with a great family dinner.

 

Once Grace was asleep after all the excitement of rehearsing for the show, Danny & Steve were glad to have their time together, "God, Babe, These costumes turned out perfectly", The Loudmouth Detective complimented him, The Five-O Commander said with a smile, "Thank you, Danno, It was easy once everything fell into place", & he leaned in & kissed his lover. Danny helped him with the last of them, & they managed to get to bed early enough, so they can focus on work the next day, & finish off the week right, so no interruptions will occur during the party at the hospital, cause family time is very important to them, & they would be damned if something or someone ruins it for them.

 

The Rehearsals were going great, everyone was doing their part flawlessly, Will smiled, & said to their group of friends, "You guys killed it, Without a doubt, I mean seriously, You guys will do great, when we perform", Samantha nodded, & said concurring with what her brother said, "You guys just keep practicing from now & til the show, It will be fine". Grace said with a smile, & a grateful tone, "I really appreciate you doing this," Everyone gave their input, & practiced once more, & then they called it a day, so they can rest up & be ready for the big gig at the hospital.

 

The day of the party, Five-O Ohana were in their positions, & Abby said to her lover, as she gave him a kiss, "The Sound System looks wonderful, Babe", Renee followed with, "Lou, Honey, The Stage looks absolutely stunning", Chin & Lou both smiled, & said in unison, "Thank you", & received some more kisses from them, & Kono said, "You knocked out of the park", & she hugged her love ones too, & kissed them on the cheek. Soon, The Nurses, & the patients were coming in with their visiting families, Five-O were serving them without stopping, making sure that they would enjoy themselves, before they were finished.

 

Renee introduced Hawaii's version of **_The Descendants_** , Grace, Samantha, & Will, along with their friends came out in their costume, & they began to perform the songs, just like in the movie, They got Charlie involved, & he was in awe, as he was dancing & having fun with them, When they were done with the last song, They went to clean up & get changed, As soon as they came out, Charlie said excitingly exclaiming, "Gracie, Sam, Will, I got to meet **_The Descendants_** , & dance with them !", They made a fuss over that, Gracie said, "Maybe we will meet them next time", Samantha & Will shrugged & said in unison, "Yeah, Maybe next time", & they enjoyed the party, Grace was right, It ended up being the perfect Halloween.

 

The End.


End file.
